A Rose's Suicide
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After finally realising the truth, Heartbroken Amy takes drastic measures. Very sad and tragic.


**A ****Rose's Suicide**

Amy Rose leaned on the white bathtub full of warm water, her eyes felt heavy and sore from the tears that flowed, her heart felt like it weighed a thousand kilos, her stomach was hurting, she felt like a knife had been driven through her heart, she was thinking about her hero, her blue hero.

She now knew the reason, she knew for real that he did not love her, he just saw her as a stupid little girl who followed him around like a lovesick fan, she had run up to him as usual to grab him and hug him close to her but he had pushed her off and told her loudly that he was getting sick and tired of her jumping on him like a stupid girl.

Amy had looked at him, and he back at her, no love between them, but a hateful angry look from him and a tearful heartbroken look from her. She had then run, run away from him crying and sobbing, for he had broken her heart. She felt the pain and grieve tear away at her soul, life didn't seem worth living anymore. It was all too painful, without the love of his life.

Amy stepped into the bath, she lay down in it, the water soaked her beautiful pink fur and her breasts, tears flowed down her cheeks as she laid her head back, she clutched the razor sharp knife in her hand, she brought it to her wrist, she shut her eyes tightly, as she did, she ran the knife across her fragile and delicate wrist.

As she did, she felt the life ebbing from her, as she lay in the tub; she stared at the blood pump from her wrist in a steady rhythm, she could see the faces of all the people in her life flash before her eyes, she saw Cream the Rabbit and her faithful Chao friend Cheese playing together, she saw Tails the Two-Tailed Fox working on the X-Tornado, she could see Knuckles the Echidna guarding his master Emerald, she saw Rouge the Bat admiring a recently stolen jewel, she saw Shadow the Hedgehog standing on a cliff staring at the sky thinking of his murdered love, Maria.

As she thought of all her friends, she wondered how they would react to the fact that she had left their lives, especially Cream, her best friend; she watched the whole bathtub fill up with her blood, her mind fuzzed and her strength weakened. She felt the tears fall again, "please do not hate me" she thought in her head "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry"

As she sank lower and lower into the bathtub, growing weaker from the loss of her blood, she thought about all the times she had chased after Sonic and how she had annoyed him, now he would be free, free from her annoyance, free from her obsession, free from her.

"I know this is going to hurt people" she thought, "but I cannot stick around any longer because of my one sided love for Sonic, now he can be free, free from me, I'm sorry everyone, I'm so sorry, I know this is going to hurt you very much, but I can't live without love, the love I couldn't find, if I live without it I can never be happy"

With her last once of strength she placed her bloodstained hand on the white tiled wall leaving a bloody handprint, her other hand gripped the other side of the bath, her blood staining it. Her face was now under the warm water; her view was filled with red from her blood and was getting fuzzier as her life was ebbing away.

"Maybe I may be given a second chance in a new life, I may find the one I love, and he will love me back, but I do not know what is waiting for me, I do not know, but I want you to know this" she could see her friends faces again, they were all sobbing for her.

Cream and Cheese were wailing and sobbing, Knuckles was trying to comfort them even through he was crying too, Rouge was sobbing against Shadow who was hugging her and stroking the top of her head trying to comfort her, even though he was trying to control himself, and Tails was kneeling on the floor sobbing.

"Even though I am gone, I never stopped loving you, every one of you, I was always happy with you, this isn't your fault, it is mine, you had no reason to blame yourselves"

Just then, she heard footsteps, were the angels coming for her, No, they would have wings, who was coming? Her eyesight faded, she felt nothing in her body, the pain eased, the red of her blood vanished, she could see, no more.

"AMY!" Sonic had burst through the door, he had thought about what he had done to upset Amy, now he was in deep regret, I wanted to see the pink hedgehog who cared so much for him, he wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was.

"AMY!" he ran all over he house looking for her, finally he came to her bathroom, he ran in, and he threw himself against the wall in shock and sickness, tears flowed from his eyes when he saw what was there. Gathering the courage, he walked up to the bathtub and looked in.

He could see Amy Rose lying there wearing a white dress in the bloodstained bathwater, both her wrists slashed, Sonic began crying "no!" he cried "Amy" his voice broke with emotion as he gently eased his arms into the bathwater and pulled the lifeless hedgehog from the water.

He held her in his arms, the tears flowed heavily, "Amy" he whispered "Amy, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, please" he sobbed trying to control his voice, "please" don't go where I can't follow" he looked at Amy's face, although his sight was blurred by his tears, she was so beautiful, even in death.

She was so cold, her beautiful pink fur was stained with her blood, Sonic burrowed his head in her delicate chest and sobbed, the pain was so great, all the times he had saved her from Eggman, and now this was the time he could not save her, now he would be forever blaming himself for her death because of what he had done himself.

"No please Amy" he whispered "Amy, Amy, I love you, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry, I'm so sorry, my beautiful, beautiful rose, I should have told you, I've always loved you, but I couldn't tell you, I wish I had now, I'm so sorry" he knelt on the floor holding her close, a tear fell from his eye and it landed on her face mixing with her blood.

Sonic kissed her forehead, even though she was bloody and her fur was cold as ice, she was so pretty. For a long time Sonic held her, and sobbed over her, an empty shell where an innocent life lived, a broken heart that would never be forgot.


End file.
